Monsters Inc Role-play Fanfiction OPEN
by xBearingSecretsx
Summary: I have 4 prompts I would love to co-write with some of the amazing writers out there! Read the info and rules please! I will take 4 people. 2/4 Prompts taken. [FANFICTION WILL BE WROTE IN ROLE-PLAY FORMAT THEN BETA'D LATER]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I would like to write a fanfiction using the typical role-play format. I already have a good idea of what I want the story(s) to be so it shouldn't be too hard to get started.**

**-RULES- (Yes I have rules!)**

**You MUST be commited! I don't want someone who will just suddenly decide they don't wish to do it anymore! **

**You must have at least wrote 1 or more fanfictions so I can see your work.**

**You MUST be a Randall/Mike/Sulley friendship fan or you must be a Randall fan in general because all three of my story ideas involve Randall sympathy, redemption, or changing the course of events in a way Randall never ended up like he was in MI. **

**How this RP will work:**

**Basically, I will start the story with 2 or 3 paragraphs and you will continue on from mine with 2 or 3 paragraphs. This will continue on until we believe it's a good place to stop the chapter. Due dates will be there for both of us to get a grasp on how much time we have to write each chapter. **

**Prompts : (If you would like to write the story with me review the number of the prompt)**

**PROMPT #1 - RANDALL SYMPATHY : In the door vault, rather than banishing Randall, Sulley decides to question Randall on why he joined up with Waternoose in the first place. Truths are revealed and each one changes Sulley's views on his co-worker and boss even more. Is it possible that the abrasive, sneaky Randall is really the victim, and his kind boss is the real villain? **

**PROMPT #2 - RANDALL REDEMPTION : Randall seeks revenge for his illegal banishment he had been condemned to by his old rivals. But will a young, abused girl change the purple lizards plans? Or will he continue to be the villain everyone thinks they know?**

**PROMPT #3 - CHANGE COURSE OF EVENTS SO RANDALL NEVER BECAME LIKE HE WAS IN MI : What if Randall had agreed to join OK with Mike rather than staying with ROR? **

**OR**

**What if Randall instead of pranking OK during the frat party with ROR, had he actually turned the tables and pranked all of ROR? What if he joined OK and caused ROR to have to back out of the scare games because they didn't have enough team members? What price will Randall have to pay and what will his new friends do to make sure he doesn't end up dead as a doornail at the hands of the great Johnny? **

**If you choose Prompt 3 you have to tell me which one you want to do. **

**Alright. Review please! I will take 4 people. 1 for each prompt. (Or the second idea for P.3.)**


	2. P2-Chapter 1: The Girl in the Warehouse

**Hey everyone! So here is the first chapter of Prompt 2 from the 4 Role-play prompts I gave earlier. :) I'm writing this with my fantastic friend Avery, (Wazowski XP) from Youtube! Go check her out because she is an amazing editor! Her account name is 'xShineLikeGoldx.' **

**So, I wasn't able to find a beta tester to fit my time limits I would like to have these chapters up by, so I decided that rather than betaying it, I would just try my best to fix very out in the open mistakes like punctuation and capitalization. **

**My part: Normal font**

**Avery's: Italics **

**Please Review! **

Randall's Redemption - Chapter 1: The girl in the warehouse

Randall Boggs, former second best at Monsters Incorporated, sighed quietly as he walked down a deserted road deep in the Alabama swamp lands. The place was horrid. Rain puddles were scattered everywhere from the storm that had just passed by leaving Randall a bit more than soaked. Every once in a while, an alligator or two would come out from the long, un attended to, grass that covered the land for miles around, usually searching for their next meal or trying to escape the cluster of bugs. God knows Randall was.

The place wreaked of sewage water and the only sign of life, other than the alligators, was a rusted, old looking gas station. The purple lizard made a mental note to himself on it's location before continuing on.

'Two weeks,' the lizard monster thought. 'How could it be so hard to find a house with kids? Guess this isn't exactly New York City but there has to be something.'

Randall continued walking throughout the night, only stopping when he saw the head lights of a black sedan coming from the distance. Randall easily camouflaged himself as the car came to an abrupt stop as three men exited the vehicle, surprise written all over their faces.

"Did you see that!?" One of the men said. The man was very skinny, almost to the point of a walking skeleton. He wore a black hoodie, blue jeans, black boots, and a gun holster was around his waist, but Randall couldn't seem to locate the gun. The clothes the man wore were identical to the other two brutes, just the weapons they contained looked to be an old baseball bat and a crowbar. They were both very muscular.

"Yeah I did. Think it was the creature everyone's looking for?" The one with the crow bar asked. Randall stayed quiet as the three continued looking for what he assumed was him.

Suddenly, Randall let out a piercing scream as another alligator slashed his tail, scaring the purple lizard enough that he un camouflaged himself, and the three brutes to notice him.

As quick as it happened, Randall darted away, cursing himself slightly for not being more careful. 'How did that thing even know I was there?' He asked himself. 'Great. Another scar to add to my collection.' Randall's small, almost sickly frame adorned many scars and bruises from his time in the trailer. A small slash sat next to his right eye, as well as large bruises on his face hardly noticeable due to his purple skin color. His lip was busted, and his eye was practically glued shut. The lizard walked with a limp on his left leg.

Upon seeing what looked to be an abandoned ware house, Randall darted for it, opening and finally slamming the door closed. The lizard fell to the ground breathless, his heart beating hard as if it would jump out of his chest at any second.

The last thing he expected was to see a young, tattered looking girl, sitting in the corner.

_Randall, terrified, started to run away. But then he realized he was stuck, there was no place to go._

_Randall took a quick glimpse of the sleeping girl in the corner. The girl had tangled, long, brown hair, and her face contained many bruises. One especially noticable, was a long slash going down her right cheek, almost identical to the one Randall had. She wore a worn brown T-Shirt and just as worn black shorts with black converse that looked like they had been fished out of the garbage._

_One of the men turned the corner and noticed the little girl, laying on the wet, cold, ground of the warehouse. .''Kevin, Ryan , look what I found!'' He yelled across out the door. The two men approach very slowly, scared to see what the man found._

_''NO WAY!'' The two men say at once. The skinny one bolts towards the girl, like it would save her life._

_The man picks up the skinny girl, and carries her to the other men. ''What are we going to do?'' the one on the left asked. ''There is nothing we can do.'' the one on the right replied sadly. ''She is dead.'' they lay her back on the ground, and walk away. _

_Randall, about to faint, slowly walked to the girl. 'What am I doing with my life?'' he thought. _

_Randall was sure she wasn't dead, because he could see her chest move up and down._

_The tiny girl reminded him of the little girl 'Boo.' He wondered what Boo was doing then._

_All of the sudden, the little girls eyes popped open. They were a shade of bright brown, almost like the swamp they were in._

The little girl looked up at him with the most curious and amazed expression he'd ever seen. She didn't fear him like he did her.

The girl reached her hand out towards him, causing Randall to back up a step before remembering Sullivan had told him. "She isn't dangerous."

Randall cautiously held his hand out and let the girl grasp it. She smiled and started giggling, loving the conflicting emotions on Randall's face. Confused, Randall gave her a questioning look.

"You look funny." The girl said. Randall sighed before dropping the girls hand and turning to leave. The girl gave out a whimper before jumping up and running after him. "Don't leave!" The girl cried.

Randall had never been one to care for well, anyone other than Fungus, but still this girl just had something about her. He sighed again before going back over to her.

"Fine. I won't leave...Yet." Randall said. The girl seemingly lightened up at this.

"You look like this monster that used to come into my room every night. He was scary." The purple lizard tensed up. Had he used to scare this girl? "He stopped though. Now a monster comes to make me laugh! He's so funny." Randall's fronds rose at this. A monster, making this girl laugh? Wait! A monster comes to see this girl! This could be my ticket back home!

"What does your monster look like?" Randall asked. His curiosity getting the better of him.

"He's really short and fat. And he has chicken legs." She laughed. 'Could it be Fungus?' Randall asked himself silently. "He has these little baby horns and he has one giant eye! He looks so silly!" Oh no. There's only one monster he knows with one giant eye. "He's green too!" Damn.

Wazowski. Randall didn't know how this could get any worse.

_''H-How long have you been in here?'' Randall asked deciding to drop the subject for now. He felt kinda bad for the innocent little girl. _

_''I don't know. As long as I was asleep.'' The girl said. "My friends told me to run to a place no one could find me for now. So I did." She smiled. Randall didnt know how anybody could smile in this smelly swamp. _

_Randall thought this was interesting. Why would someone tell her to run away? He looked at her bruises and considered this for a second. He didnt know anybody who would want to hurt a child like this. Or anything that, could... 'Except...Mr. Waternoose. But.. wasn't he aressted?' he thought._

_''Do you know who Mr. Waternoose is?'' He asked the girl. The girls eyebrows narrowed down, and she tried to think. _

_''Is he areally scary spider thing that has 5 legs?'' The Girl Asked. ''YES!'' he yelled. The little girl jumped a little._

_''Im sorry if i scared you...Hon...'' Randall said. ''Its Okay.'' She said. After that, it was an awkward silence for a while. ''By the way, what is your name?'' Randall asked. ''Mary, but everyone calls me Boo.''_

Randall's eyes widened in shock. So this can get worse. MUCH worse... 'How did she not recognize me?' He questioned.

"Boo...? Do, - do you remember a monster named, Randall?" He asked curious as to what the young girl thought of him. A dark, yet still innocent look came across her face immediately making Randall regret asking.

"Yes I do! He tried to kill my best friends and he was mean!" She said. Randall felt slightly guilty for all the things he had done. "But also, I feel bad for him. He was banished from his home! He was..." Mary trailed off as she seemed to realize something. Her eyes widened in shock and she started backing away.

"You are Randall!"

**Well I really hope you guys enjoyed! We will update again after 5 reviews to this chapter. :) **


End file.
